destinos encontrados
by hikarii-k
Summary: una antigua guerra, olvidada por el hombre, revivida a base de conspiraciones y viejas leyendas, una union inesperada y prohibida
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, son de , la trama y la historia al completo,es de mi autoría.**

**Chicas, vengo con mi segunda historia publicada en fanfiction(la primera aun esta en proceso) espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Capitulo 1: la leyenda y el comienzo **

Hace mas de mil años,todas las razas existentes  
convivían en paz y tranquilidad,todas bajo un mismo sistema,regulado por los  
lideres de cada raza,quienes año con año se reunían en un "Concilio"  
en el cual se trataban los temas y acuerdos para que las razas convivieran como  
iguales,aunque un dia,todo esto cambió,debido a que un grupo de  
demonios,pertenecientes a la "nobleza",llenos de ambición,  
convencieron a su lider de que ellos debían ser la raza dominante,que no debian  
convivir como iguales entre los demás, asi, el lider demonio, contagiado de la  
ambición de poder, no tardó en declarar la guerra, instaurando asi dos  
bandos,los renegados y los leales al viejo sistema, afortunadamente, no todos  
los demonios pensaban como ese pequeño grupo,por lo tanto,los demonios quedaron  
divididos del mismo modo en dos bandos, y comenzando asi "la gran  
guerra", que no tuvo una duración significante,ya que las rzas unidas  
lograron desterrar al pequeño grupo de renegados hasta otra dimensión.

Despues de haber vivido esta experiencia, los lideres decidieron restaurar el  
orden y equilibrio perdidos, aunque, no todos estuvieron de acuerdo, el lider  
de la raza humana decidió separarse del concilio, para tomar un camino  
separado,con el acuerdo de que,cada generación descendiente heredaría consigo  
el secreto de la coexistencia de las demás razas,solo por precaución,para que  
si llegara nuevamente el momento de enfrentar otra guerra,incluso los humanos  
estuviesen preparados.

**Epoca actual**

Todos los días era la misma espantosa rutina, después de los primeros años ya nada me resultaba interesante, en mas de 200 años de mi existencia todo se había reducido a tener que aprender como gobernar a un montón de demonios que no me podrían importar menos.

Mi nombre es Edward I, y si,como entendieron, soy un demonio, y nadamas y nadamenos que hijo de Carlisle, actual líder de nuestra raza.

En total existen 7 razas llamadas las originales, ya que se dice, según las leyendas milenarias,que fueron las primeras en aparecer, estas son: los hechiceros, las hadas, los angeles, los vampiros, las sirenas, los demonios,a los cuales deberé gobernar y… los humanos; aun no entendia como carajos podíamos tener un origen en común con seres tan inferiores, también existe una octava raza, que apareció hace algunos siglos, los hibridos, resultado de un hombre y una mujer de diferentes razas, aquí, en mi reino, los hibridos no son mas que esclavos, seres a nuestro servicio.

El mundo actualmente está dividido, mas bien, nosotros vivimos apartados de lo que se consideraría el "mundo", hace mil años según los libros de historia, fuimos exiliados, ya que nuestro antiguo lider decidió que nuestra raza era superior, y no necesitábamos vivir como "iguales" entre los demás, fue asi, al ser el nuestro un grupo menor, lograron exiliarnos, era su modo de derrotarnos,supongo, ya que no lograron destruirnos.

Hace pocos meses, mi vida dio un giro totalmente inesperado, debido a una conversación:

**FLASHBACK**

-Si,majestad, nuestros espias han confirmado que se están volviendo a organizar, nadie sabe con que intención, el Concilio- dijo esta ultima palabra como si de un insulto se tratase- lo quiere disfrazar como una medida preventiva, pero no vendría mal estar preparados, si me permite sugerir- concluyó el mensajero.

-interesante, y dices que nuestros desertores apoyaron la idea?- preguntó el hombre que se encontraba sentado en lo alto del trono.

-si,majestad, los demonios desertores también se unieron a ellos-

-bien, mucho mejor, asi nos infiltraremos y pasaremos desapercibidos, enviaremos a nuestros mejores elementos que me mantendrán informado, por que yo mismo subiré a la tierra- anunció el líder levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la puerta del salón.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Eso había sido hace un rato, ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, pensando en todo lo que había escuchado, sinceramente no entendía nada de lo que había escuchado, solo podía formular hipótesis con los pocos datos obtenidos.

Si el concilio de las otras razas estaba involucrado, quería decir que era grave, al parecer se preparaban para algo, ¿para atacarnos tal vez? Tal vez quisieran terminar con lo que los ancestros comenzaron, claro, pueden intentarlo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, para segundos después dar paso a uno de los asistentes de mi padre

-majestad, su padre lo solicita en el gran salón-

-entiendo,retírate-

Hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta para perderse en los pasillos, yo salí minutos después, para dirigirme a ver a mi padre.

-padre, querias verme?-

-si,hijo,siéntate, te tengo noticias importantes-

-tu dirás padre-

-subiremos a la tierra, es de vital importancia saber que es lo que planea el concilio en contra de nuestro imperio, y el único modo es infiltrarnos en sus filas, por lo que tengo entendido, hasta esos insignificantes humanos se han unido a la "causa", debemos investigar que traen entre manos antes que nos tomen desprevenidos-

-entiendo,padre, si es importante para el imperio, será importante para mi-

-que bueno que lo tomes asi, hijo mio, ya que tu, tu prima alice, un grupo de varios elementos de confianza y yo, subiremos a la tierra, para realizar esta misión, ya sabes lo que dicen, "si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tu mismo"-

Mi primera impresión no podía ser peor, yo ¿debía subir al lugar donde habitaban los humanos?

Mi padre debió haber perdido el juicio por completo, claro que no me atreví a decir eso en voz alta, ya que me esperaría un castigo ejemplar si lo hacía, por lo que no dije mas, solo hice un leve asentimiento, tampoco era bueno llevarle la contraria.

-Se puede saber, padre, quienes conforman el grupo?-

- solo nuestras personas de mas confianza,y con mayores habilidades por supuesto-

Solté un leve quejido resignado al escuchar eso y saber lo que me esperaba, ya imaginaba de quienes hablaba.

-y si, es lo que piensas hijo, se trata de tu prima Alice, junto con los mejores elementos de la guardia de seguridad, Tanya, Emmet e Irina, planeaba llevar un grupo mayor,pero es mejor no levantar sospechas-

-entiendo, podría tener mas datos sobre esta "misión"?- hice énfasis en la ultima palabra

-tengo entendido por nuestros espias, que las razas han formado una academia, en la que pretenden enseñarles a los mas jóvenes a "defenderse" de nosotros, aunque creemos que esto es una mera fachada, ya que nosotros hemos mantenido el perfil bajo por siglos, asi que queremos asegurarnos de que no estén planeando atacarnos-

-para "defenderse" se supone que nosotros debimos haber atacado primero- dije con seriedad- cosa que no ha pasado, ¿Cuándo partimos?-

-dentro de una semana, asi que procura estar preparado- concluyó la conversación.

**_hasta aqui el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, se reciben sugerencias de todo tipo, si les gustó, si no les gustó, y cualquier critica y/o comentario es aceptado._**

**_att. Hikarii_**


	2. aceptadas

**Disclaimer: los personajes que reconozcan de aqui, no son mios, sino de S. meyer, yo solo los uso para contar historias, la historia y la trama son completamente mias.**

**Capitulo 2: Aceptadas**

POV Bella

Estaba emocionada, ya que dentro de muy poco iniciaría el instituto, pero no cualquier instituto, este era especial, tal vez se preguntarán por que razón, ¿era para gente rica? no,no lo es, ¿era para genios? bueno, muchos de los alumnos elegidos para entrar tenian una inteligencia un poco superior,pero en general,eso tampoco era lo que la distinguía, entonces,se preguntarán que es lo que la hace especial ¿no? pues les contaré:

Esta escuela recibe a las 8 razas existentes sobre la faz de la tierra, se podría decir que es de magia,pero eso solo abarcaría unos pocos aspectos de nosotros, si, ese "nosotros" me incluye a mi y a mi familia.

Les contaré mas de mi, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 17 años, o al menos esos son los que aparento, mi familia proveniene de un largo linaje de hechiceros,los cuales son una de las razas "originales".

Mi apariencia fisica es como la de un humano común, estatura media, 1.65m aproximadamente, mi cabello castaño, cabello caoba, ojos de color chocolate, y tez algo blanca,un poco palida tal vez, debido a la falta de sol.

El instituto "midnight sun" nos daba su pase de entrada en cuanto comprobabamos que perteneciamos a las razas, pero habia ciertas condiciones que cumplir:

1.- nadie del exterior podía saber el secreto, ya que en el caso de los humanos admitidos, eran sometidos a una rigurosa prueba.

2.- la convivencia era su principal norma, ya que tambien eran admitidos los demonios, claro estaba, que ellos al ser considerados los "traidores" debian prestar juramento ante la directiva.

3.- además de las clases normales de todo instituto, debiamos cumplir con algunas clases correspondientes a nuestra naturaleza, principalmente de defensa, ya que corría el rumor en el concilio de que los demonios exiliados habian logrado subir a nuestro "mundo" y eso solo significaba problemas.

Yo en particular tenia una gran aversión hacia ellos, por mas que muchos de ellos hubiesen jurado lealtad, eso no borraba que mi familia se viese afectada en el pasado por ellos.

Ese dia estaba terminando de acomodar todas las cosas nuevas que habia comprado para clases, articulos desde lapiceros,libretas,carpetas, hasta la un guardarropa nuevo,que en palabras de mi "querida" mejor amiga, Alice, ya me hacia falta.

Alice asistiría como yo al instituto este año, pero a diferencia de mi, ella provenia del linaje de las hadas, aunque su apariencia es mas bien la de un humano normal, ya sería raro que anduviese con sus alitas y todo por la vida, sería algo extraño, ya que nosotras debiamos mezclarnos con los humanos. Su apariencia era la de una chica bajita, de cabello color negro, corto y un tanto alborotado, ojos verdes, y tez palida, aun mas que la mia.

Tambien tenia otra mejor amiga, llamada Rosalie, ella provenia del linaje de los vampiros, y justo en este momento a pesar de ser varios años mayor a nosotras, apenas y aparentaba los 17, lo cual era perfecto, iniciaría esta nueva aventura acompañada de mis hermanas, ya que a pesar de ser tan diferentes, eso eramos: hermanas.

Rosalie era la que mas destacaba entre nosotras, ya que era alta, de 1.75m, tez palida, cabello largo de un rubio impresionante, y cuerpo de modelo.

Nosotras nos conociamos hacía años, debido a que nuestros padres eran parte del Concilio, este es una especie de parlamento, encargados de crear leyes que regulan la coexistencia pacifica y equitativa de todos, con el tiempo, nos fuimos haciendo muy unidas, a pesar de nuestras claras diferencias, no solo de condición, sino de personalidades.

Este era nuestro ultimo fin de semana libre, y despues de haber estado ajustando los ultimos detalles, nos dispusimos a relajarnos, y hacer cualquier cosa que nos hiciera olvidar los nervios.

_**Aqui el segundo capitulo,gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer esta historia, un abrazo ;)**_

_**att. Hikarii**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes que reconozcan aquí, pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los pido prestados para escribir esto….**

**POV Edward**

Esto no podía estarme pasando, no solo tenía que soportar estar rodeado de asquerosos humanos, sino que encima tenía que sufrir mi "estadía" en este lugar nada más y nada menos que con Tanya, la hija de un viejo demonio, que había apoyado a nuestra familia desde, pues desde siempre, su familia era casi tan poderosa como la mía, según palabras de mi padre, seriamos los gobernantes perfectos, y el padre de Tanya, el viejo Eleazar, prácticamente ponía a su hija en bandeja de oro y plata frente a mí, pero simple y sencillamente yo la encontraba aburrida.

-Eddy! Con que aquí estas!- y si, ahí venía mi castigo personal, llevábamos una semana en este maldito pueblo perdido, semana en la cual no había tenido un solo respiro.

-Tanya, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames Eddy- traté de decir lo más educadamente posible, no me convenía ofender a la favorita de mi padre.

Tanya hizo un intento de pataleta, pero en seguida recobró la compostura, al parecer lo que venía a decirme era serio.

- en fin, tienes nueva información para mí?- la interrogué

- no, en realidad no hemos hecho muchos avances, nuestros espías no han logrado acceder a los círculos cercanos del concilio...- iba a continuar cuando la interrumpí

-entonces quieres decir que seguimos aquí solo por simples rumores?- dije un tanto alterado

- yo...pues si... ya conoces a nuestros padres, no piensan correr ningún riesgo, si ya hay rumores es porque algo está sucediendo-

suspiré cansinamente - ya veo...pues bien, supongo entonces que dentro de unas horas nos toca a nosotros entrar en acción-

- no puedo esperar!- dijo pareciendo niña pequeña, yo simplemente no entendía la razón por la que le fascinaba tanto jugar con humanos.

**-Al día siguiente-**

A primera hora de la mañana, ya estaba listo, a punto de salir de camino al instituto con las instrucciones memorizadas, me subí a mi volvo plateado, aunque no era necesario, me gustaba llamar la atención.

**++Llegando al instituto++**

El estacionamiento era más grande de lo que se podría esperar para un instituto en un pueblo perdido, di una pequeña evaluación al exterior del lugar, mientras esperaba al resto, me vi frente a un edificio de ladrillo, cuya estructura se veía un tanto antigua, en cuya fachada había un enorme letrero que rezaba _**"**__**Bienvenidos Estudiantes"**__**.**_

En cuanto los demás llegaron, nos dirigimos a la oficina principal donde además de un horario, nos entregaron unas hojas con los reglamentos y un mapa del lugar, aunque no fuera muy grande a simple vista, si tenía muchos pasillos y áreas específicas.

Al revisar que no debía compartir clases con ninguno de mis acompañantes por ahora, decidí tomar un camino separado, ya que me gustaba más trabajar en solitario, dejé a todos atrás y me dediqué a familiarizarme con el lugar, por cuyos pasillos caminaban alumnos de diferentes casas y linajes, los cuales a mi paso, murmuraban cosas a las cuales no puse demasiada atención.

Aunque por regla general nadie podía dar a conocer su verdadera naturaleza, para "evitar conflictos", las diferencias entre razas eran sutiles pero fáciles de identificar, y en otros casos, nuestros sentidos podían ser de gran ayuda, y por suerte para mi humor de hoy, aun no me había tropezado con ningún humano, ya que según mis fuentes, eran pocos, solo eran aceptados los que por alguna razón, tuviesen relación con el mundo sobrenatural, cosa que en su caso ya era muy difícil, puesto que su vínculo con nuestro mundo se había debilitado con cada generación.

Me dirigí a mi primer clase, historia, entré y pude ver que ya muchos de los asientos dobles estaban ocupados, así que me dirigí a un rincón un tanto alejado, donde había un asiento vacío, pude notar como el silencio reinaba en tanto avanzaba dentro del aula, sonreí para mis adentros, ya que como supuse, muchos adivinaron inmediatamente quien era yo, otros, la minoría, solo me observaban por la atracción que ejercía en ellos, mayormente en las mujeres.

Aún faltaban un par de minutos para que comenzara la clase, cuando pude distinguir un aura característico, un humano, y para mi mala fortuna, se dirigía hacia donde me encontraba ya que era el último lugar vacío, cuando llegó el profesor, cerró la puerta tras de sí, se presentó ante nosotros, y claro, nos obligó a presentarnos frente a los demás, supe que el nombre de mi compañero era Jasper Withlock, y por lo que pude ver, al contrario del resto, no parecía despertar desconfianza en él, no sabía si esto era bueno o malo, por ahora.

_**Tercer capitulo terminado ;) **_

_**Merezco review? **_

_**Att. Hikarii**_


	4. Los nuevos y Rumores

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que reconozcan por aquí, son de S.M, yo solo los tomo para jugar un ratito**_

_**Tercera persona Pov**_

Esa misma semana, pero en otro lugar, de ubicación aún desconocida...

En la sala no se escuchaba nadamás que el repiqueteo de un par de zapatos contra el piso, sonido que fue interrumpido por uno de los guardias apostados en los lados de la puerta principal de aquel salón.

Por dicha puerta entró un joven hombre, haciendo una reverencia a la figura sentada en el lugar principal.

-Todo va de acuerdo a sus planes, Su Alteza- Decía una voz masculina, mientras esperaba aprobación de la heterea figura que era su líder.

-Vaya, ya veo... Ese viejo no cambiará nunca, pero su comportamiento predecible es un punto a nuestro favor.- Se escuchaba decir a una voz femenina proveniente del gran trono poco iluminado, que sólo dejaba entrever las delicadas facciones de la dueña de tal voz. - Puedes retirarte, y espera nuevas órdenes. -Le dijo por fin, el hombre le dedicó una nueva reverencia con respeto, y se alejó silenciosamente, mientras la mujer cavilaba y sonreía con suficiencia, dejando fluir sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

-Ese viejo demonio, y ese supuesto "gobierno" no saben lo que les espera... Por tratar de ocultar la verdadera historia, de olvidarnos, pero eso se acabó, les haré ver que seguimos aqui, y que venimos a tomar el lugar que nos corresponde..- hizo un breve silencio, mirando a la nada- Te lo debo, madre.- finalizó su pequeño monólogo mientras acariciaba el pequeño dije en forma de alas que pendía del cuello de la bella mujer.

Mientras tanto, en otra sala, no muy apartada, en el mismo complejo de salones, se armaba el revuelo al ver entrar al subordinado de mayor confianza de su reina, todos esperaban buenas noticias.

-Y bien?- preguntó la chillona e impaciente voz de una de las mujeres presentes, ya que todos compartían la visión y ambición de su lider, pero por sobre todas las cosas, su odio hacia quienes los habian obligado a vivir de ese modo, como olvidados en algún momento de la historia, como si su existencia fuese tan insignificante que no mereciera ser recordada.

-Tenemos que esperar órdenes, pero creo que todos sabemos que pasará- dijo tratando de mantener un tono de calma, para llamar al orden.

El "plan" del que hablaban, era claro, y parecía marchar a la perfección, ya que le primera parte habia sido un éxito hasta ahora.

Debido a que algunos tenían un "peculiar" don, podían hacerse pasar por otras especies, imitando sus características, eligiendo para su plan imitar a los demonios o vampiros,inclusive algunos "preferían" hacerse notar como humanos, con quienes compartían algunas características primordiales, de este modo alertaron al Concilio, quienes de manera inmediata tomaron una posición "defensiva" y a manera de prevención habían tomado censo y juramento entre los demonios leales a su modo de gobierno.

Mientras tanto, los demonios al tanto de esta situación, infiltraron espías, muy bien camuflados y preparados, en las filas de los que consideraban su mayor enemigo.

Nuevamente, la guerra se veía venir, todos estaban tensos, vigilaban cada una de las acciones de sus integrantes, pero lo que ninguno sabía era que el verdadero enemigo era alguien que según la opinión de los más antiguos, no debía existir, y que según su historia, no existía, y solo era un mito.

_**Bella POV**_

Desde hacía días me sentía muy incómoda, todos los mayores parecían estar ocultando algo, pero como siempre, todos se dedicaban a repetir lo mismo: "asuntos oficiales del Concilio, querida" "trabajo acumulado", "asuntos oficiales".

No me agradaba que me tomaran por una niña ignorante, pero tampoco había modo de que me dijeran lo que pasaba, ya que si se trataba de "asuntos oficiales" ellos eran expertos en mantener los secretos guardados.

-Hey, Bella, despierta!- me llamó una hiperactiva Alice, estabamos por entrar a clases, pero algo no parecía encajar en lo "normal" de un primer dia de instituto, entramos, topándonos con un grupo de chicas murmurando sobre "los nuevos", al parecer, nadie nunca los había visto por estos rumbos, y tambien que tenían una explicación digna de ser escuchada, como para que causaran tal revuelo.

-Debemos ver que pasa, quiero decir, por que tanto alboroto?- dijo Rosalie, sin dejar de observarse en su espejo, restandole importancia al asunto, aunque Alice y yo sabiamos perfectamente que se moría de curiosidad al igual que nosotras.

Entramos a biologia, una de las pocas clases que compartíamos juntas, con una Alice haciendo una pataleta digna de una nena de 5 años, ya que en esta clase no le tocaba junto a "su" Jasper, lo cual haría menos llevadera esta clase para las tres.

Jasper era un humano con el cual Alice parecía estar "algo" encaprichada, ya que siempre tuvo curiosidad por ellos, y por como es que a pesar de no tener poder alguno, podían pertenecer a un lugar como éste.

El profesor entró y nosotras tomamos asiento, al pasar, los chicos nos miraban, aunque yo siempre insistí en que era a Rose a quien miraban, ella insistía en que no debía menospreciarme, pero esa discusión siempre terminaba en empate, aparentemente.

Las clases transcurrieron de forma lenta y sin novedades, a excepción de los rumores de los nuevos, a quienes no habiamos tenido el agrado o desgracia de conocer.

**Eso es todo, por ahora ;)**

**Merezco review?**

**Atte. Hikari**


End file.
